Team Player
For the challenge, see Operations (challenges). Team Player is the second level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Walkthrough The player will assume control of PFC. Joseph Allen. The level with start off with the player lying on the ground as General Shepherd stands over the player and helps him up. After defending the M104 Wolverine laying the bridge, the level continues and the player must get in a Humvee, taking control of the minigun. As the convoy then drives through the streets, several OpFor will open fire on the Humvee. After an RPG then destroys the vehicle, the player must then clear out a nearby building. Hunter 2-3 informs the squad over the radio that they are taking heavy fire inside a school. Sgt. Foley's team (Hunter 2-1) go in to assist. Then, the player must meet up with General Shepherd at the rally point who personally tells the player that he's taking orders from him from now on. The multiplayer map Invasion (Humvee ride) is based on this level. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M4A1 Carbine with a Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher, and an M9. File:M4A1.png|M4A1 Carbine w/ Holographic Sight and M203 Grenade Launcher File:M92FS.png|M9 Transcript Opening Cutscene General Shepherd: We are the most powerful military force in the history of man. Every fight is our fight. Because what happens over here, matters over there. We don't get to sit one out. Learning to use the tools of modern warfare is the difference between the prospering of your people, and utter destruction. We can't give you freedom. But we can give you the know how to aquire it. And that, my friends, is worth more than a whole army base of steel. Sure it matters who's got the bigger stick, but it matters a hell of a lot more who's swinging it. This is the time for heroes. A time for legends. History is written by the victors. Let's get to work. Red Zone General Shepherd: Get up, Private Allen! Rangers lead the way! Move! After PFC Allen begins to fight. '' '''Sgt. Foley': Hunter 2! Keep up the pressure on those RPG teams! If that bridgelayer gets hit, we're swimming, hooah? Sgt. Foley: Allen! Switch to the M203! Drop some rounds on 'em across the river! While PFC Allen fights, you can hear Hunter 2-1 request an airstrike from Warlord. It's not in the subtitles so you have to listen. Sgt. Foley: On the bridge, 10 o' clock high! Multiple targets, take 'em out! After PFC Allen fights for a while. Sgt. Foley: They're retreating, keep hitting 'em! Cpl. Dunn: Up on the bridge, far side! After the bridge lowers and the enemy retreats. Sgt. Foley: Hunter 2! Bridge complete, we're Oscar Mike! Move out! Cpl. Dunn: We're movin' out! Ranger: Let's go, let's go! Get your ass back in the vehicle. PFC Allen runs up the stairs and onto the bridge. Sgt. Foley: We're movin' out now! Mount up! PFC Allen enters the Humvee and enters the minigun turret. Ranger: Ten seconds! Ranger #1: Which building is it, sir? Ranger #2: It's the tall one at one-o-clock. Ranger #1: Which building? Ranger #2: The one at one-o-clock! Ranger #1: The tall one or... hey, Dave, which building is it, the one on the right or the left? Dave: The one on the left. Ranger: Hey, isn't this danger close for the task force? Cpl. Dunn: C'mon, since when does Shepherd care about Danger close? Harriers are suddenly heard, and the building is destroyed' '' Rangers hoop and holler. Humvees starts to roll. '''Cpl. Dunn: All right, we're oscar mike! Ranger: We're on the move! Humvees make it across the bridge and to the other side. Sgt. Foley: All Hunter 2 victors, keep an eye out for civies, we're not cleared to engage unless they fire first. Scan the rooftops for hostiles. Stay frosty. Sand blinds your view of the street. Ranger: You see anything? Cpl. Dunn: I got nothin' dude. This place is dead. Ranger: Hooah. Sgt. Foley: Overlord, Hunter 2-1. We're passing tunnel Harvey, cross street Elizabeth. Overlord: Roger that Hunter 2-1, proceed with caution. Cpl. Dunn: Alright, stay frosty you guys, this is the Wild West. Ranger: Roger that. Cpl. Dunn: Watch those alleys. Ranger: Covering. Humvees aproach a building with 3 unarmed militia atop a balcony. Hunter 2-3: Three-foot-mobiles, balcony 12 'o clock. Probable militia. Sgt. Foley: Are they armed? Hunter 2-3: Negative, they're just watching us. Cpl. Dunn: I bet they're scouting us. Ranger: Eh, but that don't mean we can't shoot 'em. Sniper rifles fire. '' '''Ranger': Can you see 'em? Can you see 'em? Cpl. Dunn: I don't see jack! Sgt. Foley: All Hunter victors, this is Sergeant Foley. Prepare to engage, we're taking sniper fire from multiple directions. Cpl. Dunn: Prepare to engage! We're goin' in! Ranger: This is it! Spin 'em up! PFC Allen spools up and begins to fire the minigun at the militia. '' '''Cpl. Dunn': There they are, light 'em up! Humvee PFC Allen is in is struck by an explosive. Cpl. Dunn: There's too many of 'em! Back up! Cpl. Dunn: Get outta here! Drive! Enemy Intels *'Intel No. 1: '''In one of the school's classrooms. Right after you heard Foley said, "I think I saw one run into that classroom," go inside that classroom, the Intel is on a table next to some barrels. *'Intel No. 2:' Right after you exit the school, there will be a yellow taxi outside. Next to that car are some crates, the laptop is on one of them. Trivia *This is the only level that doesn't have a title card that tells the name, day, player character, time, etc. This is because the game was supposed to have you start in your Humvee and driving to the bridge when watching the beginning cutscene to the level, only you would be hit by a explosion, thus shell-shocked at the beginning of the level. *When General Shepherd helps you up, he says "Rangers lead the way," the motto for the U.S. Army Rangers. *If you shoot General Shepherd at the end of the level before he starts talking, he will walk towards the barricade without saying anything. *At the beginning of the level, if you go to the stairs that take to the bridge, before being ordered to do it, you will find 2 soldiers blocking the stairs, they are calmfully sitting in the stairs with a cellphone texting and does not seem altered about the fact that they are in the middle of a war and that while everyone in less than 20 ft away from them are fighting, they are only sitting there talking with a cellphone. *Behind the destroyed truck next to the radio operator there is a man calmly eating a chocolate bar. Bridgelaying *In the beginning of the level, while the player is fighting the OpFor across the bridge, one of the Rangers can be heard talking to command (possibly Overlord) about ordering an airstrike on a "large apartment building". Command can also be heard talking back to the Ranger claiming to have two F-15's with JDAMs (Joint Direct Attack Munition) on standby. This is odd as after the battle on the bridge, when the building is destroyed, the building appeared to have been destroyed by a Predator missile, as the missile came from high above and seemed to be fired directly at it from above which would be impossible for an F-15 to do unless it was flying into the building vertically. On closer inspection, however, an F-15 can be spotted in the sky, flying away after firing the missile. *If you cross the bridge without getting into the truck, some bullets will shoot you until you are dead. The bullets are mostly Dragunov bullets, but there are no more enemies and the Rangers don't kill you. It is most likely a sign to tell you that you can't cross until you get into the truck. *There is a glitch where you can kill the soldier at the top of the steps. If you go to the edge of the destroyed bridge, you will always find a M16A4 there. Go to the soldier, and shoot the first round beside his head and then move your gun so it is aimed at his head. It will not count as friendly fire and he will sink through the floor. You can also knife him and the result will be the same. *If you turn around after Shepherd helps you up in the beginning, you can see him walking with an odd step past a tank and into some bushes. *It is very odd for a high-ranking officer like Shepherd to be present at a heated battle like this. It's possible that he's there to make himself look heroic, suiting his goal of glorifying himself. *There is a M1A2 Abrams tank with the name Tirpitz (Tirpitz was a German warship during World War 2 and sister ship to the Bismark, that was stationed in Norway and later destroyed by the Royal Airforce). *It seems that some soldiers aren't taking the first battle in the beginning seriously, since they are eating chocolate or playing with their phones. If you go to the stairs that lead up to the bridge while the battle is still going on, there are three soldiers looking at one's cell phone. *An Afghan soldier can be seen next to two Rangers behind a pick-up truck eating a chocolate bar. This is quite funny due to the fact that intense fighting is going on right behind him, this is sometimes seen with a US Ranger at the top of the stairs on the bridge. *When the Technical drives to the bridge it is impossible to kill the driver and it will always leave. *Occasionally, a ranger can be run over by a Humvee on the bridge. *When they are about to blow up the building with OpFor on the roof, many Rangers are videotaping the event with their phones. A Ranger will mention Steven Spielberg after the building goes down. *After Shepherd leaves and before you board your Humvee, you can see Shepherd up on the bridge talking on a cell phone. At a certain point in the conversation, he will scream into the phone, possibly implying that he wants something that could not be done like calling in transport to pick him up in the heat of battle. *The HMMWVs shown in this mission were given paint schemes similar to those used in Generation Kill. The door markers show a "B" followed by a square with a diagonal slash in it. The symbol is actually that of a reconnaissance or cavalry unit, such as the one featured in Generation Kill. Rangers are considered infantry, so a square with an X in it would be more appropriate. *If you do not get inside your vehicle and instead attempt to run across the bridge on your own, sniper fire from the far right will kill you even if you hide behind Big Foot. *Similarly, if you ran on foot over the bridge but instead fell through the gap, you will die and the text will read, "It would be safer to ride in the convoy." *The last Humvee in the convoy on the bridge is named "Blue Steel," which may be a reference to the movie ''Zoolander. *Also the Humvee "Blue Steel" as well as the tank "Punta Gorda" both drive into a tunnel shortly after entering the city and are not seen for the remainder of the mission. *On some occasions, one of the soldiers walking beside the Humvees may be called Roycewicz. It is a random model, though. Sometimes, a soldier called Grigsby (a reference to Mark Grigsby, voice of SSgt. Griggs and IW worker) spawns. *Sgt. Foley will appear to board the Humvee in front of yours, named "Donna." Proceeding in the town, the Humvee stops, and before the other soldiers can disembark Sgt. Foley disappears. It's hard to know how he has made it to your squad afterward. *You may hear a conversation between three Rangers who discuss which building is being targeted by the fighters. One Ranger will ask his superior officer which building is being targeted. His superior will reply that it is the one on the right. Another Ranger will ask again. The superior will repeat, but will stutter mid-sentence and ask a Ranger named Dave which building is the target. Dave will chuckle and say the one on the right. *When you go up the steps to the bridge with the other troops, the ones who were next to Shepherd stay and shoot randomly. Approach and ambush *Entering into the city, you can note that some faces of the buildings at your Humvee's right slowly go down, revealing damage from the airstrike. They are dangerously pointed towards you, but do not fall. *The first civilian you come across has the same face as Victor Zakhaev a character from the preivous game * You are instructed to keep your eye out for "EPWs" while manning the crew served weapon. This is somewhat of a misnomer, as EPW stands for Enemy Prisoner of War. This may have been taken from Generation Kill, as EPWs were referenced many times in the show, and the scriptwriter might have thought that EPW was a blanket term for all enemy combatants, not just those in captivity. *In the alleyway of many buildings, you can see several civilians running away from you. A man is even ripped from the street by OpFor troops, however you cannot fire. *Some of the civilian cars you encounter as you are in the Humvee are indestructible. *If you barely pull in the trigger and just spool the minigun Cpl. Dunn will still yell for you to stop firing at nothing. (The minigun can be spooled without complaint by holding alt-fire.) * After the civilian runs to a garage with other civilians you can see two OpFor soldiers with RPGs running down that street, if your quick you can at least kill one of them. *When you drive into the town, you will see three OpFor on a balcony with no weapons, and possibly a fourth one in a window above them, also unarmed. Shooting them will make you fail the mission since they are still unarmed. During the ambush, if you try to fire upon these same unarmed militia, you will still fail the mission for shooting unarmed men. *After you are able to see the three OpFor on the balcony, if you turn your view to the right, you will see an OpFor soldier with a RPG on the top of a building. Shooting him will not cause you to fail the mission. *If you fire on the unarmed militia scouting you (without actually hitting them) they will hold up invisible weapons, as the stock "reacting to gunfire" animation was not designed for unarmed characters. *As soon as your Humvee pulls in front of the three Afghan militiamen look to your left and you can see three or four other militia running down the street into an alley. They can be fired upon and killed. *The OpFor in this mission seem to be allied with the Ultranationalists, because their flags and stars can be seen on the balcony of the unarmed OpFor Soldiers, and also at the school. * On the last building to the right before the corner where the OpFor soldiers on the balcony are seen, you can briefly see an OpFor soldier armed with an RPG running across the rooftop. He can be fired on, however it must be quick as he appears for only a split second. *If you look in the background before the sniper hits a truck, you can see OpFor running in the alleyways, but you cannot hit them. *Your Humvee may possibly have been destroyed by a mine or roadside bomb, since you can kill the OpFor carrying the RPG and your Humvee will still blow up, though this is difficult, because the rocket is usually fired before you can kill him. *Even though the HMMWV Curbstomper is destroyed by RPG fire you still can see its name. *Across the city you can see Khaled Al-Asad´s face on the walls. There are also photos of a nuclear mushroom cloud in the school, from the explosion in "Shock and Awe". Also, in the doors and walls of some buildings there is graffiti on the walls that say "infidel". *In the house after you are knocked out of the Humvee there are warheads identical to the type used in Search and Destroy. *The Humvee "Speedy" will stop before it reaches the school but is not present if the player looks through the window towards where Speedy stops. *Curtis Jackson (50 Cent) made a voice cameo right after the Bridgelayer is complete. *Sometimes when the three militia insurgents watch you from the alleyway, if you use the Minigun to shoot the wall above them one will drop into a position as if firing a weapon, even though he is unarmed. (Confirmed PS3) School *General Shepherd reappears among the squad pinned down outside the school. You can see him get into the passenger seat of the rear Humvee after killing the enemies on the second floor. Sometimes, the car leaves him behind. Rarely, he will get shot by OpFor and die. *You can kill General Shepherd when he is pinned down with Hunter 2-3. It won't count as friendly fire. *There are a few indestructible computers in the school. Even if you throw a grenade at them, they will still be unharmed. *In the school, there are vending machines with Russian writing on them, although you're in Afghanistan, so it should be either Persian or Arabic, both official languages of Afghanistan. ** Note: Afghanistan was once a Soviet Union puppet-state and borders several FSU nations, namely Turkmenistan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan. All three languages used the Cyrillic alphabet until recently, so it is not unreasonable for a vending machine to have such lettering as Afghanistan has very little industry of its own. Further, the two national languages of Afghanistan are Dari (a Persian dialect) and Pashto. Both use the Arabic script, but are not Arabic languages. *Once you reach the second floor of the school, if you look outside one of the windows you will see two Humvees. One is called "Dirty" and the other in front of the first is called "Diana" referencing the Michael Jackson song "Dirty Diana". *Hunter 2-3 says they will will exit through 3's Humvee, but they leave in both vehicles, not just 3's. *Even if the school is cleared out, walking into the streets in front of the main entrance automatically kills you. Alleyway *If you shoot General Shepherd in the arm or leg near the very end of the level before he starts addressing Allen, he will turn away and ignore the player, neglecting to invite PFC. Joseph Allen to work for him. *If you throw a grenade at Shepherd at the end of the level, a Ranger beside him will throw it away. Miscellaneous *The TV show NCIS uses video from this level in the episode "Child's Play", in the scene where Angela is analyzing battle footage. Elsewhere, one of the children is seen playing the AC-130 Spec Ops mission, albeit with the screen zoomed-in so you can't see the HUD. *There is a glitch in this mission: if you get yourself run over by the Humvee that you ride, you will continue to ride it but will respawn again from the last checkpoint. *The Rangers in your Humvee will sometimes disappear when the vehicle is blown up. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Templates Category:Campaign Templates Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels